undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brilo Marco (WW)
|gender = Male |hair = Black |age = 24 |occupation = Soccer player (formerly) College dropout |relations = Gerardo Llevantas (Brother) (Brother) |ethnicity = Mexican |origin = Acapulco, Guerrero |equipment = None |actor = Carlos Ferro |first seen = "The Quintessence of Life" |life span = Issue 2 - present |created by = KnowledgeProspector}} |songlink = }} Brilo Marco is a main character in Wild World. Backstory Gabrilo Marco Llevantas was born to two hard-working middle-class parents and two brothers. Gabrilo’s childhood was a start to a pleasant life, as he had two brothers to bring mischief with. For the bulk of his childhood, Gabrilo socialized among the two, and he had a particular closeness to one of them. Gerardo was the oldest, born shortly before Gabrilo. Their age gap was only four years. The second and last brother to be born was Horatio, and he was born by the time Gabrilo was four years old. Horatio was the closest one to Gabrilo. In his mid-teens, Gerardo left their lives. It became Gabrilo's sole duty to have the most promising, fulfilling life, and in order to do so, he decided to become an athlete. Pre-Apocalypse Brilo was at a steady pace becoming a soccer player, showing promise early on. Just in his early twenties, Gabrilo managed to get recruited in a team. He had a decent start, until it was cut short when he incurred an injury in the form of a broken right leg. The surgery he had to receive was career-ending, as it forced him to drop out of the team. Now unable to do what he was passionate about, Brilo sunk into depression. He became a chronic smoker and a bar hopper, seeking nothing but women's company while at it. In that process, he saw a freshman girl in the same campus he attended in and developed an interest in her. Brilo continued his steady decline, succumbing to a downward spiral that forced his health to take a turn for the worse. These events and more led Brilo to drop out of college, and as hard as he tried to regain his academic demeanor, his vices overpowered him each time. While at this self-destruction, Brilo kept Daniela close to heart. Post-Apocalypse In his search for company, Brilo hadn’t realized a pandemic breaking out in his country. He ignored it for the most part, until the pandemic itself, of apocalyptic proportions, forced his attention on it. Brilo was staring into the end of the world, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Like many others, he reacted with fear at first. But soon, he grew concerned for his own survival. He made it his duty to fend for his own, and only his own. Volume 1 Brilo will debut in issue 2 The Quintessence of Life. Personality It’s fairly easily to distinguish Brilo as a good man at first. But it’s mostly his silence and wariness talking. Don’t let his appearance fool you; Brilo is a man who puts himself first, and if need be, he’ll use other people’s help to do so. Arrogance is a by-product of his selfishness. Brilo mostly uses it to keep his presence known, and if there are weaker individuals with him, to maintain a stronger image among them. Killed Victims *None Appearances Trivia *Brilo was created by KnowledgeProspector, as well as this sexy gif. ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:NLO Category:Antihero Category:User Created Characters Category:Retro Song Club Category:Sluts Category:Gif Sex by KP